Furan Furan Zombie
by Robo-Rin.K.G.M
Summary: Rin is a zombie. A rotting soulless zombie. Gumi is a human. A human who life has no meaning. "They'd. Be perfect or each other!" But when Cul steps in to the picture, will Rin lose her life? Rin x Gumi/Cul x Rin based on : Furan furan zombie.
1. Welcome

**A/n: Hey Miku talking I Heard this song _Furan Furan Zombie_ and I told Rin "We _have _to make a Fanfic on this. And thus this story was born. Hope ya like it...If ya dont **

***shrugs* i tried...**

Chapter 1- Welcome

On Helloween night in a house in the deepest, darkest part of the forest, lies a mansion where three monsters dwell. "Kaito! Kaito! There's something on the monitor!"said a teal haired vampire as she ran down the hall to the master bedroom. she ran to meet a brown haired, brown eyed female Vampire and a Dark blue hair, blue eyed male zombie, in the bed. "Kaito, there's something on the monitor." she jumped up and down as she told them the news. "Meiko, we got food." The female vampire arose from the bed with a lazy smile on her face. she spoke quietly but clearly. "lets go,then"

Meanwhile in the grounds were they hunted their pray, a blond haired teenage. stand front and centor on the field,followed by two blond haired twins. "So this is really were all the monsters come and hunt, Neru?" asked the female twin. "of course, Rin!" the teen said. suddenly, a ringing sound come from her right leg pocket. she reached in her pocket to pull out the source of the noise, a yellow cell look though it, find a text message.

_Miki:_

_R u Ready, Neru *Rinny power*_

_Neru:_

_Not yet, just wait *LenxNeru3*_

"Cool. I wanna see a zombie!" Rin said. The boy twin hated when his sister said things like that. Speeking of danger and creatures of the night frighten the boy to his very core, although his sister wasn't scared. "I-I don't know, Rin, w-what if it bites us?" he stammered, awaiting his sisters cocky response. Rin take on a MMA stances before throwing a few punch at the air, as if someone was there. "then, I kick it's butt with my awesome zombie powers. Calm down, Len." his sisters words were more frightening that the thought of seeing a zombie. "Hee Hee hee, you go girl." Neru giggled under her breath. What the twins didn't was that Neru had a prank on store for them.

the prank was:

Nero and Miki were dressed in a vampire and zombie

hinding in the bushes until Len and Rin were in the middle of field.

They'd jump out and scary the two twins.

its full proof...Well it _was_ full proof. "Come on guys!" Neru said and pulled them into the forest.

**-With Nero and Miki-**

"I cant wait to prank that twat Rin." Nero whsipered to Miki. "Hey! Don't talk about my buddy like that!" Miki shot at Nero. "Well, she shouldn't have put Teto's bread and Luka's tuna in my pants," Nero started, "None of the girls would go near me!"

"Well, _you_ shouldn't have told her you were going to rape her than licked her cheek like a dog!" Miki eyes shot dagers at Nero, daring him to shoot something back.

"I was just playing..." Nero finally said sitting on the ground. Miki let out a sigh. "Hell, i can't wait to see the look on Len's face!" Miki thought of the sight and laughed. "Hes such a pussy!" Nero jumped up and defend his friend.

"Len is not a pussy!"

"he-" just then her phone rang, playing one of Len's song.

"_Len-ku now! Len-ku now! Len - ku Len-ku Len-ku now!" _the phone sang.

Nero smriked as Miki looked at the text message she had just got.

_Neru:_

_Get in2 place. Now! *LenxNeru 3*_

Miki pulled Nero down. "Hind!" Nero's smrik still remained. "He's a pussy, huh?"

"He's a pussy with awesome songs." she blushed. Just then they saw Neru and Kagamine twins walk in to the spot. Nero felt a hand fell up his back. "Miki," he purred, "I know you want me, but nows not the time to be feelin' on me~." Miki turn her head, confused.

"I didn't touch you."

"Then if you didn't...than..who..." His voice trailed off at the sound of laughter. _evil_ laughter. Then, her face appeared. "Wanna play?" Miku said in a innocent voice as she put a hand over Nero's lips. Miki was frightened, to the point where she couldn't speak.

Miku turned her attention to the red haired girl. "Bye bye now." she said as she drug Nero into the darkness. Miki, still staring at the spot that Nero was drug form, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn to see a Blue haired zombie. "Hello~."

she froze as the monster come closer. Then ,in a flash, she was gone.

**-With Neru, Rin and Len-**

"Okay we're here!" Neru said.

"Hey, look Len," Rin said hold up a rotten limb, "A Zombie arm." Len nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ah!" he yelled. "...Dont do that!" Neru was ready to scare them. "Oh boy!" she said, as of cueing something to happen, "I hope a _zombie _and _vampire _dont jump out." Meiko stepped from the shadows, unseened by both the twins and Neru. she walk up behind Neru, who was to busy glaring at the Kagamine twins, And grabbed her. "Ah-" Neru try to scream but a hand was placed on her lips. Rin turned away from her brother, olny to see Neru be drug into the black forrest.

"No, I wanna bite 'em" called a female voice.

"No! Imma bite 'em" said a male voice.

Rin turn her head to see her brother being pulled to and fro by a dark blue haired zombie and a teal haired vampire. "Ok, we both bite him." The monsters pinned Len down and, at the same time, bit into either side of his neck. "AH!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. "RIN, RUN!" but she didn't. She stood and wacthed in horror as her bother moaned in pain while his skin turned a sickly green color. And suddenly, she felt a hand spin her around. "Hello." spoke the blue haired beast. "w-w-who are you?" she stammered. he smriked. "I'm Kaito," he said, his smrik turning to a grin, "Your new father." those was his last words and then...

_CHOP_

He bit down on her neck. She maoned on command as soon as he teeth break trough her skin. As soon as he let go of his grip, Rin fell to her knees. "Nnh~"

she laid on the ground as her skin burned, turning a sickly green. "Welcome to the momsters world..." her vistion blurr and than her world turn black.

**A/n: Ya-eh boy. This is my very first fanfic. So...yeah...i dont _that_ much but i pau attention to my English teacher. So its all bad...Right? Miku O.U.T! Peace! **


	2. News flash

**A/n: Now we time skip time. I didn't want this to on too long so ...yeah...NO WITH THE STORY! Miku love u long time.**

Chapter 2. New life

**100 years later.**

"RIN, WHERE'D YOU HIDE MY BEER!" Len called from his room. Rin was in bathroom, preparing for another day. Len stomped his way into the bathroom, eyes red with anger. "Where. is. it." Rin looked at the monster boy. "I dont know. Miku used it to get some dude drunk."

"Lier!"

"Its ture!"

"Why, i oughta..." he didn't bother finishing the though before pounching on his sister.

...

**(TiMe SkIp [to spare your eyes] after 20 minutes of Bumping Banging and Screaming. lol!)**

"Tell me now!" Len said, pinning Rin to ground.

"I told you Miku used it!"

"hey, Len?"

Rin and Len point to their attention the source of the voice to see Miku. "Thanks fore the beer. The man a had night was _way _to drunk to tell i was a vamp." Miku noted the postion they are in and knew what happened. "You two need to stop fighting!" Len smriked, hes dirty mind taking over. "Is that what you think we were doing?" Rin slapped Len, understanding with he was ampling. "We were not!" He laughed as he let his sister get up. "your ..just ..gross!" Rin said, fixing her hair. Len stood up and dusted himself off. "I was playin..."he stopped and looked at Rin. "Why?" Rin didn't understand what he meant. "Why what?" silence settled. Then Len spoke. "Why do ya act like we're still human?" Rin continued to fix her hair. "Because...I wanna live as long as i can."

"Guys,Guys!" Miku began,"Lets go. The Monster Dump isn't gonna be open for long."

Len and Miku race to the door while Rin walked behind them.

The three monsters rode down to the hottest club in the monster realm, The Monster Dump. "Oh my god, I can believe we're going to a club!" Miku cheered. "Yeah, Rin _needs_ to get out and meet someone." Len said, putting his arm around Miku. Rin glared at Len. "Oh...right..Kaiko..." Rin hung her head looking at the carpet. Len remembered the way Rin felt about Kaiko. Rin loved Kaiko dearly. Tears began to roll down Rin's cheeks and her small body shook from her silent sobs. "Kaiko.." she said but, do her sobs, it only came out as whisper. Len slid beside his sister and tried to comfort her the best him could. He rubbed her back softly. Rin turned her head to look at Len. "Len...you've..."

"I've what?" he asked. Once more, the car grew silent before she awnser. "You've change..." Len sigh. He _had_ change, from the "the pussy" everyone used to pick on to "the badass" we know now. "You've change yourself, Rin. You were an upbeat person and now..." he stopped, hearing his tone get harsh. "...your not the same.."

Miku had to defend Rin. "But her true love dead. And when she died, she took a big part of Rin's heart with." Len stopped talking, seeing that Miku had a point. "But Lets not focus on that!" Miku said, regaining her happy-go-lucky self, "Lets focus on having fun! and maybe getting you a new girl, Rinny." she said as she playfully elbowed female zombie twin.

After the club, they went home. Rin was tried and just wanted to lay down. She saw no one she liked at the club and was started to think that _love_ was really a _lie_. "Rin!" Miku voice interruped her thoughts. "We got food!" A small smile made it way on Rin's face. _finally,_ she thought,_ something FUN to do. _And off they were to hunt.

…

**On the hunting grounds! (TiME SkIp LiKe aBoSs)**

…

"Are you sure we sould be here Cul?" asked a green hair teenage girl. "Nothing bad gonna happen," the red haired girl asured, "nothing is out here." she walked forward, daring for something to scare her. a few more step were heard, but it was either of the two girls. Then a pair of red eyes appaered in front of Cul. "Ahhhhhh!" Cul ran from the spot as fast as she could. "Sorry Gumi but Y.O.Y.O" Gumi was shoked that her friend would leave her to die at the hand of a zombie or vampire. The cloaked monster stood out. A pale green zombie with mid-night bule eyes that seem some what hypnotic in the moon lit night but deadly nonetheless stood. The green monster looked at the young slider, green eyed girl who was afraid but at the same time enchanted and Her beautiful ever-green eyes show every little bit of the emotions she felt at that second in time. The monster held out its hand.

"Come."

and Gumi followed the monster to a its home

_What's gonna happen to me_, the green haired girl thought.

_Well i be eaten? Should I run?_ Gumi lets these thoughs bend around in her mind. But all she knew was that it was to late to turn back now.


End file.
